vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Ann
Summary The Holy Knight, Lady Ann is one of the seven invitees: Greater Nobles summoned by General Gaskell. She is the beloved daughter of Roland, the Duke of Xenon. Though she has lived nearly eight hundred years, she still has the appearance of a girl of around ten. With golden hair in braids and clear blue eyes, she first appears before the transport party wearing a neat dress, gray knee socks, and white shoes. A golden bracelet studded with red and blue gems adorns the arm carrying a gray flower basket chock full of blossoms. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Lady Ann, The Holy Knight Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Female Age: At least 800 Years Old Classification: Vampire, Noble Powers and Abilities: Noble Physiology, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, & Energy Manipulation (Every flower she touches, regardless of type, can suck up any kind of energy. Be it a person’s lifeblood or the power from a combat suit, a bolt of lightning or the force of a river. Her supernatural plants can also pierce 2D shadows and effect them like 3D beings), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of D's Aura) Attack Potency: Likely Building level+ (Comparable to other Nobles, should be capable of fighting an Early D) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to other regular nobles, who can fight D, who can dodge light based attacks and cut through laser beams) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 5 (Scales to other nobles who can uproot enormous trees) Striking Strength: Likely Building Class+ Durability: Likely Building level+, Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with powers Standard Equipment: *'Leech grass:' Flowers she uses for a variety of effects. which include draining not only blood, but all kinds of energy. *'Golden hair:' She can make needles out of her hair. *'Flower fortress:' Putting flowers around and area planting them when an enemy gets too close the flowers activate on their own sticking them draining them of all energy. *'Pink bloom:' Called Fragrant Silent Night, a particular favorite of her mother, Alice. Intelligence: Supergenius (Nobles are by nature extremely intelligent, not only in their ability to manipulate or execute military tactics, but also their highly advanced technology. The nobility have invented technology such as an android who can hold a pocket reality full of stars, machines that can cure previously impossible to cure diseases, machines that can turn their physical forms into gases or illusions, ships capable of Massively FTL+ travel, machines that can cover the universe in darkness over time, coffins with infinite sized dimensions and many traps, Mobius Books and the Blood Fountain, as well as much more. The nobility were also capable of predicting fate with 100% accuracy through purely mathematics. Weaknesses: Nobles are weak to holy symbols, garlic, sunlight, and running water. They can also be killed by piercing of the heart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters